Talk:Shine to Five/@comment-30564209-20171016132341
Okay, so. I have mixed feelings about this episode. I really wasn't feeling it last night, when I started reading it, because it felt so over-the-top, way more so than we're used to from this show. Liz deciding to run off in heels and what-not felt like a throwback to Maisy Gibbons (not sure if that was the point) but it was also pretty nonsensical. Ali rambling before James felt out of character, and, honestly, Rena deciding to help Liz flare up an alibi felt a bit random. I spent all day yesterday moody and cranky for no legitimate reason so I stopped the episode with act I because I didn't want that to hinder my appreciation of it. Today I got back to it, and it was better, but still some things didn't sit right with me. I'll get to them as I cover each story/character. Rena's consistently funny, which is remarkable for a character who's been in every episode. I adore all the running gags about how bad a butler he is, and it honestly keeps getting more entertaining as he simply has no fucks left to give about doing his job. It could become too much, and it sure is unbelievable that anyone would still keep him on a payroll, but it doesn't get old, and I love all the meta humor about the characters not caring in the least, because it's almost as though they know it serves the story. I loved the fact that Selena's weirdness came into play with how Liz's name was cleared, and I also enjoy Mary's contributions to the series. She isn't at all what I expected her to be - after all, I figured she'd be the mystery star - but she's slowly yet steadily establishing connections with several of the mainies (Rena, Liz, Josh, even Ali), and she's been a pretty smooth integration into the main cast. Know what I mean? Silvia, for example, is great, but feels a bit like an outsider. Rochelle was a little too. Mary feels like she's always been there, and it's nice. Took Belle five seasons and she never became nuclear. As for Josh, he cray. I feel like he doesn't warrant his own paragraph because it's just more of him being a cuckoo, but I'm enjoying his story still. Hope it gets sorted out soon though. As for Liz, I adored the idea for her story in this episode. Bringing back Yasss bitch and Kristi was a stroke of genius (the kind of thing I'm not sure I'd remember to do), but I do feel like Kristi... I don't know, like she was a bit much. It stopped being amusing after a while. Also, there was something different with the narrative in this episode, like, it was less serious than with the other ones. "and then there's Kristi, who, yeah." "(let's say Selena makes her bathrooms soundproof because she poops loudly)" Know what I mean? This isn't a complaint, after all, I write like that as well, it's just something I don't think you'd ever done much of before, this kind of dry humor in the actual text (not the dialogue), so it really popped to my eye now. It almost felt like a new writer had penned this episode, like, someone the team of writers invited over to write a script. I'm glad this didn't become an arc though, it was fun for what it was. Poor Yas. My favorite bit of it all was Kristi deciding to become a lesbian. Also, on another note, I hope Cassie actually is a psycho little fuck, and not just a teasey little fuck. I liked Katy Stappord, but what a fucking waste. Ben and Jo were nice, and trololol that she just decides to up and steal his babies from him a mere two seconds after sympathizing with his pain. Val singing spanish "9 to 5" was hilarious (seriously, I sang it in my head), even if one the verses clearly was badly translated (don't trust Google translator, guys - I mean, I always use it, but I know it's always wrong). But now we're taken to what was, for me, the worst part of the episode: Jennifer oh-so-randomly deciding to kill Andrew. I... what was that, guys? The way she was acting... Seriously, what the fuck happened? How did it go from one thing to the very different other? And also, what the fuck was it with everyone in this episode blowing air kisses? What the...? Do you guys actually know how ridiculous that always looks? It's one thing for Liz to do it sarcastically at Yas, but then do the exact same thing at Mary once she's out of jail? Wot? Anyway, Jennifer was acting all sorts of perturbed crazy, and not in a good way, it honestly felt so random. We hadn't see her nor Andrew since the first half of season 2, and now they get brought back for this? I understand you guys were not at all pleased with the way you handled Jennifer's story that season, so I suppose this was your way of cleaning that mess up and showcasing the silliness of it all, but it became jarring to read. Jennifer's gonna keep appearing, so let's see how this goes, but all in all, she really kind of is a messy character... Regardless, the episode managed to redeem itself, and turned out to be quite a good one. More over-the-top than usual, and some bits made little sense to me. I mean, I highly doubt Liz would just get arrested off of Val's video, if anything she'd be taken in for questioning, right? Meh, what do I know about the law. Seriously, I know nothing. I am enjoying all the little twists in the mysteries - Jason dying was way more shocking to me than Eli dying, actually, cos I didn't call it. I figured he'd be... yunno, relevant. Lol, neither was Eli. But yeah, Jason truly was, all in all, just a pawn, ha! Joe (real one) is clearly paying homage to a lot of mysteries we've witnessed over the years, and I'm having fun being reminded of them, and honestly can't wait to see how it all ties together.